SAKE
by Camfrica - Uchiha-Rules
Summary: Sasuke volvió hace un año a Konoha, pero Sakura no le hace ni caso. En el cumpleaños de Naruto, le da por beberse todo el Sake que pilla, a ver si así, se anima a decirle algo.


**_Buenas! He recuperado este One-Shot que hice hace, buf... La tira de tiempo para un concurso de humor en un foro de Naruto que suelo frecuentar. Lo he revisado un poco, pero no mucho. Sé que tiene muchos fallos, pero le tengo cariño y aquí os lo dejo. Gracias!_**

**_Camfrica-Uchiha-Rules_**

**SAKE**

Se despertó de repente.

Tumbado boca arriba, en el futón, sin camisa y con el pelo pegado a la cara.

Sentía la caricia de la tenue luz del amanecer al filtrarse a través de la pantalla de papel de arroz de la puerta corredera de su habitación.

Abrió los ojos.

Sin previo aviso, la cabeza le estalló de dolor. Era como si todas las agujas de todas las costureras de Konoha se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para clavarse en sus sienes y en sus ojos… Le dolía más aún que cuando al principio, cuando aún no le habían implantado los ojos de Itachi, activaba el _Magekyou Sharingan_.

\- Mierda de sake… - gimió entre dientes, maravillándose ante la explosión de matices de dolor de cabeza que provocaba una resaca. Nunca antes se había emborrachado. Jamás. Era uno de los tres vicios del ninja que debía evitar. Una de las pocas advertencias que recordaba que le había hecho su madre cuando era pequeño. Ahora entendía por qué.

Pero la noche anterior... En aquélla maldita fiesta de cumpleaños del imbécil integral de Naruto… El vino de ciruela destilado en las bodegas de los Aburame, el licor de la Arena, los combinados de güisqui, la cerveza y el sake… No sabía cuántas cosas más se había bebido…

Y después…

\- Oh… Dioses… No… No, no…

Recordó lo que había pasado… Por lo menos, una parte… Se había emborrachado.

Había hecho el ridículo más espantoso de su vida y después se había caído al suelo como un saco de patatas.

A partir de ese momento, ya no recordaba nada más. Alguien se había apiadado de él, llevándole hasta su casa, su habitación, desvistiéndole y metiéndole en la cama.

Seguro que había sido el imbécil. Aún se sintió peor, no sólo le había estropeado el cumpleaños montando un espectáculo bochornoso, sino que encima había obligado a Naruto a interrumpir su fiesta para transportarle hasta su casa como un fardo.

Gimió de nuevo, sin saber exactamente si era por la vergüenza o porque el dolor de cabeza amenazaba con provocarle un derrame cerebral.

Se giró hacia un lado, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, intentando encontrar la postura adecuada para que el maldito estallido y la palpitación en las sienes cesara, y…

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

Casi se muere del susto al ver a Sakura Haruno junto a él, en su cama, profundamente dormida. El sobresalto fue tan mayúsculo que lo primero que pensó fue en salir corriendo de la habitación

\- ¡¿Qué coño…?!¡

Sakura allí…

En su cama…

Durmiendo tranquilamente.…

Ella estaba aún vestida con el bonito _yukata_ rosa que se había puesto para la fiesta de Naruto.

Estaba vestida. Algo decepcionado, pensó que nada había pasado entre ellos que tuviera que arrepentirse toda su vida de no recordar.

Estaba tumbada de costado, los ojos cerrados apaciblemente y los puños apretados a la altura de la boca como una niña pequeña. Se había soltado el pelo que la noche anterior llevaba recogido en un moño con alfileres rojos. Ahora, le caía en desordenados mechones tapándole media frente.

Esa frente que ella odiaba y que a él siempre le había parecido tan atractiva, aunque nunca se lo había dicho…

¿O sí? ¿O no?

¿Qué demonios le había dicho la noche anterior…?

\- Mierda… Soy gilipollas.

Intentó recordar algo de lo que ocurrió después de caer al suelo como un auténtico tronco, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentir más punzadas en las sienes.

\- Maldita mujer… ¿Qué hace aquí?

Desde que volvió a Konoha, hacía poco más de un año, ella le había ignorado, pasando de él olímpicamente.

Totalmente ignorado.

No tenía derecho a enfadarse con ella, pero el pasotismo de la Haruno le fastidiaba, le dolía y le molestaba tanto que tenía ganas de liarse a chidorazos con todo lo que se le pusiera por delante… Sobre todo con la cara de Naruto, claro… Por costumbre.

Le parecía irónico que Sakura hubiera sido el único y verdadero motivo por el que él había regresado a Konoha y que después de eso, ella ni siquiera le mirara a la cara.

En realidad fue el imbécil integral de Naruto quién le acabó de convencer, después de que por fin, juntos, como Equipo 7, hubieran derrotado a Madara y a Kabuto y a todos los psicópatas que iban reproduciéndose como _gremlins_ e intentaban acabar con un Mundo Ninja que bastante tenía ya con lo suyo…

Lo cierto es que el argumento que usó el rubio, realmente le había removido la conciencia:

_"¡¿Y qué me dices de Sakura!? ¡Si tú no vuelves, ella se tirará a otro! ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres saber que ella está liada con otro tío? ¡Imagínate que acaba con Rock Lee!¡O con Chôji!¡O con el ninja random que le entregó la carta de amor y del que nunca más supimos porque debió morir en la guerra entre terribles sufrimientos!_

_¡Sasuke, si dejas que Sakura se entregue a otro, es que eres más imbécil de lo que creía!"  
_  
Esas fueron las palabras que le había gritado su extrañamente inteligente y perspicaz amigo.

En realidad, Naruto fue el único que siempre supo lo que existía detrás de su muro de hielo que había levantado alrededor de su corazón, el único que se dio cuenta de que él, la amaba.

Y es que sí, aunque todos los usuarios de foros de internet de Naruto Manga decían lo contrario desde hacía quince años, pese a las _pairing wars_ entre los SS, los NH y los NS (pobrecillos ellos, qué equivocados estaban), pese a los intentos frustrados de algunas fangirls de que se quedara con la tarada de Karin… (… que sólo de pensarlo a Sasuke le entraban angustias…), pese a todo esa presión, sí. Sasuke amaba a Sakura.

\- Es que mira que es evidente, ¿eh? – se dijo en voz alta.

Si bien, es cierto que había tenido una extraña manera de demostrárselo durante todos esos años… pero claro, coño…. si él era un vengador traumatizado por su pasado, no le iba a llevar flores, bombones o cantarle una serenata bajo un balcón ¿no?

Daba igual… Desde que había vuelto, ella…. Ni pajolero caso le había hecho…

Así que al principio, lo entendió: por cosas del guión, él había sido un energúmeno y un desgraciado durante mucho tiempo, así que casi vio como algo lógico que Sakura se hiciera la interesante con él…

Tendría que trabajar para volver a ganarse su confianza. Le pareció justo.

Pero después de todo aquel año, la cosa ya no tenía ni puta gracia. Por mucho esfuerzo que Sasuke hiciera, Sakura seguía ignorándole. Y eso le cabreaba.

Oh, sí… Le contestaba cuando tenía que hacerlo, le miraba cuando tenía que mirarle, no se apartaba de él cuando se sentaba a su lado en Irichaku no Ramen, ni tampoco cuando colocaba su futón cerca del suyo cuando iban de misión. Tampoco parecía molestarle que él, a veces, se presentara por sorpresa en el hospital donde trabajaba, con la excusa de que se había hecho daño entrenando.

Cuando eso ocurría, ella le miraba seriamente durante unos segundos, le examinaba, le decía que todo estaba muy bien y que podía irse, que ella había quedado con Inô para ir de compras.

Y él se iba, frustrado y humillado e incapaz de decirle algo tan simple como _"¿quieres salir conmigo?"_

La Sakura Haruno que él había conocido siempre, ya no estaba…. Y Sasuke Uchiha estaba decepcionado. Lo hacía lo mejor que podía y ni aún así había obtenido una mísera sonrisa de la chica. Ni una sola en todo un año.

Y ahora estaba allí, a su lado, en su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente, como si nada pasara.

Se enfadó.

Estuvo a punto de despertarla y mandarla para su casa de malos modos… Pero se acordó a tiempo del ridículo de la noche anterior.

\- Hmpf…

La verdad es que Sasuke estaba muy impaciente por celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto, porque creía que era una oportunidad única para por fín, hablar con Sakura. Llegó el primero a la nueva casa del rubio, la que había adquirido con su nueva paga de jounin, ayudó a su amigo a prepararlo todo y sacar las bebidas que no paraban de llegar de todas partes de la Villa. Los primeros después de él fueron Chôuji y Shikamaru. El primero se perdió en la cocina y no apareció hasta bien entrada la fiesta, dejándoles a todos sin profiteroles. Shino, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Kakashi, Shizune… Todos acudieron, incluso Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo. Pronto, la casa se llenó de voces y música y Naruto sonreía como un bobo, feliz y contento, porque todos sus amigos, los nuevos y los viejos, estaban allí.

Sasuke estaba ansioso porque llegara Sakura y al final, cuando vio entrar a Hinata y a Inô, supo que detrás aparecería ella.

No se equivocó. El corazón le dio un vuelco al verla. Estaba realmente preciosa. Sonrió a Naruto al entrar y se dirigió a abrazarle. Al verles así, tan unidos, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aislado. Sasuke la observaba con tanta intensidad que ella percibió su mirada y levantó la cabeza hacia dónde él estaba. No le sonrió. Simplemente se limitó a volverse hacia su acompañante, que la tomó del brazo.

Sasuke se inflamó de rabia al ver a Sai, colgado de Sakura.

Ella le sonreía como una boba, mientras aquel tipo tan blancuzco y descolorido la conducía al interior de la estancia con delicadeza. Quiso arrancarle los brazos al fantasma ese con sus propias manos, pero en su lugar, cogió una botella que descansaba en una mesa cerca suyo y dio un largo trago.

El tequila reposado, le quemó la garganta, cayendo en su estómago como una bomba y haciéndole reprimir una náusea. La impronta del licor fue brusca, pero después, le dejó un saborcillo cobrizo en la boca que no estaba nada mal.

\- Eso se toma con sal y limón – Sasuke se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con la cara divertida de Suigetsu – Es muy fuerte, tío… Te vas a emborrachar…. ¿Quieres hablar con ella, no? Si sigues bebiendo se te soltará la lengua…

\- Hmpf… - Sasuke se alejó a toda prisa de aquel idiota que se descojonaba de él y se posicionó en la punta opuesta de la estancia, desde donde podía vigilar a Sakura que en ese momento le reía las gracias a Shikamaru.

\- _Teme_… Si quieres decirle algo a Sakura-chan, ve y díselo de una pajolera vez… – era Naruto el que había aparecido ahora a su lado. ¿Es que no podían dejarle en puta paz?

–…Deja de mirar a Shikamaru como si fueras a desintegrarle… Es ridículo y estúpido, por no decir que pareces un mamarracho...

\- Hmpf… - esta vez Sasuke no se movió del sitio, la presencia del idiota total no le molestaba demasiado – Cállate y dame un cubata…

\- Toma, bébete esto – le dijo Naruto ofreciéndole una copa con un líquido rosa. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, en señal de interrogación.

\- Es sake… Lo ha traído tu amiga Karin… Está bueno. Ella no.

Sasuke cogió la copa y el líquido desapareció de un solo trago.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces _teme_!? – gritó Naruto alarmado - ¡Qué bestia eres, joder! Eso se toma a sorbitos…

\- Cállate… Ponme más.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Más…!

Y Naruto se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa maligna, cogió otra botella de sake y lleno hasta arriba la copa de Sasuke.

El Uchiha la apuró en un instante.

\- Más…

Naruto le hacía de camarero, pero estaba encantado de contribuir a la caída de Sasuke en los brazos del alcoholismo. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al observar a su mejor amigo, que bebía y bebía apurando copa tras copa de sake y que no dejaba de mirar cómo Sakura hablaba y reía con todos los chicos de Konoha, sin atreverse a decirle nada.

Después de más de diez copas, sus mejillas tenían un color sonrosado y los ojos brillaban febriles. Naruto no recordaba habérselo pasado tan malignamente bien en toda su vida.

Sasuke se había emborrachado. Como una cuba estaba el pobre. Y entre vapores etílicos se sentía con fuerzas para dar el primer paso hacia la kunoichi que le quitaba el sueño, así que decidió que ya era hora de hablar con Sakura.

Se dirigió, dando tumbos hacia donde estaba ella, riendo con Shino.

\- ¿Quién coño puede reírse con Shino? – se dijo furioso. Ni siquiera le importó haber hecho la pregunta en voz alta.

Casi a punto de llegar a dónde estaba la chica, Sasuke quedó paralizado. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil contener la ira. Y es que Neji acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Con su pelito castaño suelto, sus ojitos perlados, su estilo fresco con transparencias que parecía recién salido del Fashion Weekend de Konoha, se había dirigido como una flecha hacia Sakura y ella…. ¡Se había sonrojado!

\- ¡Mierda de Hyüga…! – dijo con voz pastosa, consiguiendo que un chico que Sasuke no conocía de nada le mirara horrorizado y se apartara de él inmediatamente - ¡Qué harto me tenéis todos! ¡Y tú qué coño miras…!

El chico random se fue a toda prisa, alejándose del Uchiha como alma que lleva el diablo. Sasuke cogió otra copa de una bandeja y la apuró de un trago. Era vino… Vino de ciruela.

\- ¡Sake…! ¡Quiero sake…¡DADME SAKE!

\- Ten, aquí tienes…. – Inô estaba a su lado, con dos copas de crema de sake. Primero cogió una y después la otra. Sasuke se bebió las dos.

\- ¡Sasuke! Una era para mí… – protestó la chica.

\- ¡Cállate, rubia de pote! – Inô le miró cabreada, frunciendo el ceño, alejándose indignada, a toda prisa, hacia donde estaba Sakura. Sasuke observó cómo la chica susurraba algo al oído de la Haruno. Ella giró la cabeza hacia el Uchiha y sin sonreír, se encogió de hombros y siguió su conversación con Neji.

Sasuke estaba tan punto de reventar de rabia que sus pupilas empezaron a girar en rojo y negro. Ella le estaba ignorando intencionadamente.

Su furia llegó a su punto máximo cuando Neji, empezó a acercarse tanto a Sakura que Sasuke pensó que ella podría verle el píloro a través de las fosas nasales. ¡Y la chica seguía sonriendo, sonrojada!

\- ¡Tú, Hyüga! – gritó a pleno pulmón sin poderse contener más - ¡Te reto! ¡A ver quién es el más fuerte!

Naruto, desde una esquina, abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Sasuke, dando tumbos, con la camisa abierta, pálido como la cera, con el pelo pegado a la frente y un evidente estado de intoxicación etílica. Rápidamente, sacó su teléfono móvil y empezó a hacerle fotos, a etiquetarle y a colgarlas en el Facebook.

Sasuke casi no podía tenerse en pie y se iba agarrando a las mesas, a las sillas y a todo lo que pillaba, desplazándose a trompicones, hasta que se puso enfrente de Neji, que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Estás borracho, Uchiha no me duras ni un asalto… - dijo Neji y sin hacerle caso, retomó su conversación con Sakura. Ella observó unos instantes a Sasuke y después, cogió de la manga de la camisa al Hyüga y lo desplazó unos metros, lejos.

Siguieron hablando tranquilamente, mientras a Sasuke se le activó el Susano'O.

\- ¡Neji! ¡Eres un cobarde! – le gritó, muerto de celos. Neji le dirigió una mirada hostil, pero siguió a lo suyo con Sakura. Ignorándole cordialmente.

Naruto observaba el espectáculo desde su esquina, comiendo cacahuetes junto a Suigetsu, que también había sacado su móvil y grababa la escena para enviársela a Orochimaru por "_guasap_".

Naruto iba a recordarle aquello a Sasuke toda su vida.

\- ¡Neji! – volvió a gritar el Uchiha - ¡Eres un bastard…!

\- ¡Cállate ya, Sasuke! ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo! – era Sakura quién le había gritado con el ceño y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado - ¡Pesado!¡Qué taladro, por todos los Dioses!

\- Sakura…. No te enfades…. – le dijo Sasuke lastimero – Es que Neji…

\- ¡Es que nada! ¡Estás borracho, atontado! ¡Déjanos en paz! ¿No ves que estamos hablando?

\- ¡Sí lo veo! – gritó enfurruñado - ¡¿Y por qué conmigo no hablas?!

\- Porque tú, aparte de "hmpf" nunca tienes nada que decir… - le soltó la Haruno, dándose media vuelta y retomando su conversación con el Hyüga.

Sasuke se quedó callado, cabreado, celoso y humillado. Con las orejas rojas de vergüenza. Tambaleándose, cogió otro vaso, esta vez de cerveza, y lo apuró.

\- ¡Sí tengo cosas que decir! – gritó de repente a pleno pulmón. La música paró. Todos los asistentes a la fiesta se quedaron en silencio. Sasuke Uchiha montando otro espectáculo. El cotilleo estaba servido.

\- ¡Pues ahora no quiero oírlas…! – dijo Sakura bastante abochornada - ¡Déjame en paz!

\- ¿Por qué no me haces caso…? – preguntó Sasuke arrastrando las palabras, con un tono de voz tan desolado que por primera vez, Sakura le observó con atención.

Era incuestionable que estaba celoso. Nunca le había visto así. Tenía cierta gracia.  
La chica sonrió levemente y con malicia y no le contestó, que se lo currara un poco…

Siguió a lo suyo. Sasuke observó, descorazonado, cómo Sakura se alejaba otra vez. La música volvió a sonar y la gente a divertirse.

\- Haz algo para llamar su atención… - sugirió Naruto, maligno, apareciendo de repente al lado del Uchiha – Haz el pino, o algo así, cántale una canción…

\- Vale… Qué buena idea… - con la borrachera que llevaba encima, Sasuke no se planteó ni por un momento que el rubio le estaba tomando el pelo. Dio una voltereta en el aire y quedó apoyado en el suelo con las palmas de las manos y las piernas hacia arriba.

Empezó a caminar hacia dónde estaba Sakura. La música volvió a parar. Todos miraban a Sasuke hacer el ridículo.

\- ¡Mírame, mírame! – gritó Sasuke mientras estallaban risas a su alrededor – ¡Mira lo que hago!

\- ¿Pero qué demonios…? - Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta. Estupefacta.

No sabía si reír o enfadarse con Naruto, que detrás de Sasuke, se desternillaba de risa, llevándose las manos al estómago y soltando lagrimones como una fuente.

\- Mañana te matará, lo sabes ¿no? – Suigetsu, cerca otra vez de Naruto, se lo estaba pasando en grande.

\- Sí, sí, tío… Pero habrá merecido la pena… Esto es épico… El mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida…

Sasuke siguió andando con las palmas de las manos hasta ponerse frente a Sakura que ya no sabía qué cara poner.

\- Mira lo que hago… Saku.

\- Esto… Sasuke… _Eso_ lo hacemos todos los que estamos aquí… – el muchacho no se dio cuenta de que Sakura contenía la risa – Somos ninjas…

\- ¿Aaah? – Sasuke bajó hasta el suelo y se puso de pie, aún más mareado que antes. Miró a Sakura con una estúpida sonrisa pintada en el rostro – Eres preciosa… ¡Guapa!

Sakura se sonrojó hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que Sasuke le había dicho algo bonito, aunque no sabía si esas palabras contaban… El chico estaba como una cuba.

\- Me gusta tu frente… - Sasuke se acercó a la chica tambaleándose. Sakura estaba paralizada por la sorpresa – Es tan amplia que me dan ganas de b…

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, ya que de repente, cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas.

A su alrededor se empezaron a oír risas y gritos y los flashes de los móviles empezaron a dispararse. Sasuke tuvo la sensación de que se le habían taponado los oídos. Lo último que vio fue la preocupada cara de Sakura cerca de la suya y a Naruto, detrás de la chica, agarrándose a Suigetsu mientras los dos se reían a mandíbula batiente.

Después, todo se volvió negro.

\- Por todos los dioses, qué bochorno… Dioses… Voy a matar a esos imbéciles…. – Sasuke volvió a gemir en su futón al recordar la noche anterior, pero enseguida observó a Sakura, que continuaba durmiendo.

Ella no debía estar muy enfadada si se había quedado a cuidarle.

La observó con detenimiento, a placer, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de mirarla así, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Quizá había valido la pena hacer el ridículo más espantoso de su vida para tenerla así, tan cerca. Todo en ella le gustaba, desde su extraño pelo rosa, hasta la curva de su cuello, sus labios suaves y aquélla naricilla respingona.

El yukata se le había abierto por el escote y podía vislumbrar una ligera camisa de algodón de color negro y el nacimiento de sus pecho, que tenían aspecto de ser blanditos, cálidos y confortables

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – la voz de Sakura le sobresaltó. Se había despertado y le había pillado mirándole las tetas.

Otra vez abochornado.

\- Hmpf… Sí…

\- Te emborrachaste… - el tono de voz de Sakura era divertido. No estaba enfadada.

\- Lo siento…

Ninguno de los dos cambió de posición, tumbados de costado en el futón de la habitación de Sasuke, mirándose el uno al otro, sin mover ni un músculo.

\- Hiciste muchas tonterías…

\- Sí… Lo siento mucho…

\- Y dijiste muchas tonterías…

\- Hmpf… Me disculparé con Neji…

\- Estabas celoso… - comentó Sakura, directa, y por primera vez en todo el año, esbozando una sonrisa. Eso le desarmó.

\- Sí, lo siento – reconoció Sasuke, nuevamente avergonzado.

\- ¿Y conmigo? ¿Te disculparás conmigo?

Sasuke se sobresaltó. Hasta dónde él recordaba, no le había dicho nada malo y no pensaba disculparse por decirle que era guapa.

\- ¿Dije algo inconveniente? – preguntó un poco alarmado.

\- ¿No te acuerdas? – preguntó Sakura.

\- Sólo hasta cuando me caí… - murmuró contrito.

\- ¿No recuerdas que te traje a casa, ni que te metí la cabeza en la ducha?

\- No

\- ¿Ni que te quité la camisa y te acosté?

\- No…

\- ¿No recuerdas que me pediste que me quedara contigo?

\- Hmpf… No… Te estropeé la fiesta y no me acuerdo de nada…

Sakura hizo un silencio y de pronto, sonrió con malicia. Le miró directamente a los ojos. Él no quiso apartar la vista, aunque estaba realmente muerto de vergüenza.

\- ¿No recuerdas cuando me dijiste que siempre me habías amado?

Sasuke se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir… Abrió la boca para replicar, pero enseguida la cerró.

"_Mierda_"

\- ¿Es verdad? – preguntó ella dulcemente. Alargó una mano y acarició el pelo azabache, apartándoselo de la frente. Sasuke se estremeció a su contacto - ¿Realmente me amas? ¿O es que sólo estabas muy borracho?

\- Es verdad – confesó el Uchiha ardiéndole las mejillas y sintiendo cómo un sacacorchos le perforaba el estómago – Te amo.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? – preguntó Sakura sin despegar los ojos de él.

\- No me atreví… Me ignorabas… - Sasuke no sabía dónde mirar. Aquello era aún más vergonzoso que la noche anterior. Su corazón tronaba dentro de su pecho.

\- Te lo merecías… Te merecías que te ignorara… - dijo Sakura suavemente.

\- Sí… - Sasuke volvió a levantar la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de la muchacha - ¿Me perdonas?

\- Entonces… ¿Tendrás una cita conmigo, de una vez? – preguntó ella sonriendo de nuevo sin contestar su pregunta.

\- Más que eso... Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre… – Sasuke no sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras, pero las había pronunciado él, por fin...

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Sakura soltó una risilla, avergonzada.

\- Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida… – Sasuke sonrió también.

\- Está bien… - dijo ella – abrázame.

Sasuke alargó un brazo y la tomó por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. La abrazó tiernamente dejando que la calidez de ambos les envolviera. Le besó en el pelo, le acarició la espalda, mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

\- Te quiero tanto… - ahora que lo había dicho una vez, era más fácil decirlo de nuevo.

\- Sasuke…. – dijo Sakura pasados unos minutos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Sabes una cosa…? – Sakura se apartó un poco para observarle, su mirada era pícara.

\- Hmpf… ¿Qué?

\- Cuando te dicho antes que ayer me dijiste que siempre me habías amado… Pues era mentira…. Eso no lo dijiste. Sólo te estaba probando…. La verdad es que caíste al suelo redondo. Entre Naruto y yo, te trajimos a casa… Vomitaste un par de veces… O tres, o cuatro… Y no podías ni hablar… Te quedaste inconsciente.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – maldita mujer, le había tomado el pelo para que él se le declarara…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, enfadarse y sentirse usado y humillado, los labios de Sakura se habían posado sobre los suyos, como alas de mariposa, mientras que aquellos anhelados senos, blanditos, cálidos y confortables, se aplastaban por fin contra su torso. Sasuke sonrió contra los labios de aquella chica que le había engañado, conduciéndole hábilmente hacia la dulce trampa mortal de su boca.

Al final, había valido la pena. Emborracharse, hacer el pino, hacer el ridículo ante Neji y los demás y en definitiva, ser el hazmerreír de la fiesta de Naruto y la estrella del Facebook.

Todo eso le importaba ahora un pimiento, ya que tenía a Sakura entre sus brazos y se estaban besando. Era lo que había deseado desde que regresó a Konoha. Tenía muy claro que a partir de ese día, nadie conseguiría despegarle de Sakura. Tenía claro que se esforzaría al máximo en hacerla feliz, en hacerla reír, en consentirle todos sus caprichos.

Si bien, una de las cosas que tenía claras, tan claras como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha, era que no iba a probar el sake nunca más.

**FIN**


End file.
